


Amusement Park

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis have a day at an amusement park together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my Tumblr

“Really?” Zayn asked, sounding slightly condescending. “Teacups?”

“Says the boy who played twelve stupid games and won nothing. Teacups are guaranteed to have a good result,” Louis said, leading Zayn by the hand to the ride. “Unless you get dizzy really easily.”

“Like me?” Zayn asked as he climbed into a yellow cup. 

Louis laughed brightly. “This will be fun!”

He started spinning the cup violently, putting all of his force into turning the wheel. After several fast rotations, Zayn grabbed the wheel and tried to stop its turning, but Louis pushed harder and they wound up spinning rapidly for the entire time.

Zayn almost fell out of the ride, getting laughed at by a little kid as well as Louis. “I hate the world,” Zayn said grumpily, pulling his hand away from Louis.

“Do you want food?” Louis asked happily. “I think I’ll have a funnel cake.”

“I want to sit down,” Zayn said, plopping down on a bench only to be yanked back to his stumbling feet.

Louis tugged Zayn around the park for most of the day, leading him to as many rides as possible. Somehow, they were never recognized- the park was luckily mostly empty, so the number of teenagers was limited to a few who were obviously skipping school, their expressions a mix of nervousness and excitement.

Zayn finally took the lead when he spotted a ‘drop’ ride, the kind that simulated an elevator and then dropped violently. Louis groaned as Zayn pulled him on, knowing that this ride was to him as the teacups were to Zayn- a misery.

Three rides on it later, Louis ended up bent over himself, pulling himself back together. “Compromise?” Louis asked weakly. “No more dizziness in exchange for no more death boxes?”

Zayn laughed in the same silly manner Louis had been using earlier. “Okay!”

They ended up on a never-ending ride of the ferris wheel, nobody else waiting for spots. The operator just kept sending them around, waiting for them to ask to step out. On their sixth pause at the top, Zayn kissed Louis lightly, smiling.

“This was fun, even if I did almost throw up.”

“This was fun, even if I did almost die,” Louis said dramatically, grinning back.

They got off that time around, heading home. They didn’t leave, of course, until Louis dropped by one of the carnival games and won a bear for Zayn, who’d failed terribly at the games on his tries.

The bear was terribly ugly, with a green and purple bow, but Zayn still kept it in his room, a reminder of their fun and yet normal day together.


End file.
